The BreakUp Plan
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: Zex&Saix have been spending more time together than normal, so Dem's starting to get suspicious.Is there something between the two he'd never noticed or is it just jelousy to the extreme?With the help of an unlikely ally,he WILL find outZemyxDISCONTINUED


Kingdom Hearts:  
The Break-Up Plan

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

10-20-08

Summary: Zexion and Saix have been spending more time together than normal, and Demyx is starting to get suspicious. Is there something between his lover and the Berserker he hadn't noticed before? Is it just jelousy to the extreme? With the help of an unlikely ally, Demyx will get to the truth! Zemyx and something else (the "something else" being a crack pairing)

Dedication: Broken Anzaran, 'cause it's her sweet sixteen today! X3 Happy Birthday, BA! I hope it's great, and I just want you to know that I'm happy to be your friend! -glomps- (BTW...Ararik says 'hi'.)

Ararik: -annoyed- No I didn't.

MKL: -glares-

Ararik: -.-; Er...or maybe I did. Sorry.

MKL: -grins- That's better. Good muse. Here's a sticker. -hands over sticker of chibi-fied wolf that looks startling similar to Ararik...save the fact that it's smiling and being glomped by chibi-Sakuya with no sign of annoyance-

Ararik: -deadpan- Not. Funny.

MKL: Hehehe! X3

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Warnings: Mild profanity, suggestive language, shonen-ai, hinted yaoi, and lots of Demyx making a fool out of himself 'cause he assumes something.

Moral of the Story: Don't excuse, 'cause when you do, you make an ass out of you and me! (MKL: hehe. sorry, quote of the week...moving on...)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Stage Zero:  
Suspiction

Zexion and Saix had been seen together a lot lately, usually around the library or locking themselves into one of their offices.

And Demyx _didn't like it_.

"What are they _doing_?!" he whispered harshly as he peeked around a corner, watching Saix conversing quietly with Zexion as the berserker eyed the area around them wearily. Demyx quickly ducked back around the corner and folded his arms over his chest with an annoyed frown. "I mean, they've been talking like that for ten minutes!" He threw his hands up into the air at that in exasperation, slowly walking away from where the two were. "Zexi-kun doesn't even talk to _me_ for ten minutes straight! Besides, what do those two have in common? Saix fights...Zexion doesn't...Zexion reads a lot...Saix pressures others to get information for him so he doesn't have to...Zexion keeps a low profile...Saix scares the shit out of everyone around him...so WHAT THE HECK'RE THEY DOING?!"

"Obviously there's something else going on," a voice interupted. Demyx yelped in shock and jumped backwards, ramming his head against the wall behind him. Next thing he knew, he was leaning heavily on the offending white monstrocity, gazing blearily at a mass of pink. He blinked himself out of it and gave a nervous smile, straightening up so he could actually hug the wall.

"O-oh...h-hi, Marluxia!" he greeted, fidgeting nervously. The pinkette frowned at him and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Demyx, stop killing the wall. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here because of the situation with Zexion and Saix."

"Eh?" Demyx blinked and glanced down, flushing a bit when he noticed that his fingers were digging small holes into the wall where he was clutching it. He quickly let go and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Er...whoops. My bad." What Marluxia said clicked and he blinked again, staring openly at the elder member. "Wait...'situation'? You mean you know what's going on?!"

"Hmph. Of course!" Marluxia sneered, flicking his hair our of his eyes rather flippantly (although the girliness of the action kinda made it lose its effect). "I'd think it was obvious to anyone with half a brain." At Demyx's blank look, Marluxia sighed in defeat and annoyance, shaking his head. "Erg. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Demyx nodded enthusiastically and Marluxia growled, although he managed to keep himself from ripping the blonde's head off. "Fine!" he snapped, eyes narrowing a fraction as he again sneered. He leaned forward a fraction with his hands on his hips. "Zexion and Saix are having an _affair_, water-boy."

Demyx's jaw dropped and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Th...they ARE?!" he asked, his ears ringing uncomfortably. "How'd ya get to _that_ conclusion, Marluxia?!"

Marluxia sniffed at Demyx, eyes trying to tear down what little of the blonde's self-esteem Zexion had managed to build up. "Easy." He began ticking off points on his fingers. "For one thing, they're almost _always_ together. Second, whenever someone walks in on them talking, they shut up and don't keep going until that person leaves. And, finally..." He stuck his hands on his hips and shuddered in what seemed to be disgust. "I walked in on them 'talking' once...and they were _hugging_."

A dramatic gasp from Demyx completed the awesomeness of that scene.

"NO WAY!!" Demyx screeched loudly enough to wake the dead.

**In the Underworld...**

Auron: -sneezes and glares at ceiling- ...Square had better not be messing with the characters of X and X-2 again..._or else_.

**Back with Demy and Marls...**

"Zexi-kun wouldn't do that to me!" Demyx whined childishly. Marluxia frowned a fraction and shook his head.

"Well, he has," he said without mercy. "And he's dragged my Sai-koi with him."

Silence.

"...'Sai-koi'?" Demyx echoed in disbelief. Marluxia smirked.

"Yes, Sai-koi," he agreed.

Demyx continued to stare in disbelief. "You two are a COUPLE?!"

Marluxia now frowned, annoyed as he folded his arms over his chest. "We are," he said defensively.

A pause.

"...he just doesn't know it yet."

Demyx tried to sort out the madness that had become his world, but before he could finish, Marluxia went on with a smirk.

"So, ready to team up?" he asked, holding out his hand. Demyx stared blankly at it, so the pinkette elaborated. "We both have the same goal in mind--break up Zexion and Saix. We might as well work together...it might work."

Demyx hesitated, staring at the hand, but then determination flashed into his expression and he nodded. The two shook hands.

"Anything to get Zexi-kun back," Demyx said.

Something about the way Marluxia smirked had Demyx wondering if he had just signed his death-wish...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

End Notes: A few things of interest. The suffix '-kun' is used to indicate a close relationship with someone such as boyfriend-girlfriend (or, in this case, boyfriend-boyfriend). It's merely a term of endearment. On the other hand, '-koi' is used between lovers...as in currently-sleeping-together lovers. Yes, my mind is dead with the thought of Marluxia and Saix having "relations", too.

MKL: And for those of you who are curious, yes, this is multi-chaptered. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but then I ran out of time and had to split it up...if everyone could be patient, I plan on getting one chapter this length or longer every week, meaning this shouldn't take much longer than a month so long as the girl who I babysit doesn't get her parents to block her computer from me.

Ararik (muse): -deadpan- Again.

MKL: -defensively- That wasn't because of me! ...her cousin was going to disect their computer and put their information on the internet...

Ararik: 0.o; ...that's one messed-up cousin this girl has.

MKL: -shrugs- None of my business. -grins- But anyway! The reasoning behind the pairings is that BA LOVES Zemyx more than any other pairing out there, so I thought it'd be appropriate. As for the SaiMarls...hehehe...well, I was trying to think of the one that would freak her out the most. Think it worked?

Ararik: -dryly- I'll ask Bennet later.

MKL: Good boy, Ararik. Want another sticker?

Ararik: NO.

MKL: -grins- Well, okay. -turns to audience- Well, everyone--tata for now! MKL, signing out.


End file.
